The Jewish torah scroll is written in biblical Hebrew. For thousands of years, the bible has been copied by experts, without changing anything in the text or in its appearance, e.g., keeping the stiff roles of the fonts size and type etc. The bible text is read three times a weeks, and on holidays. This ancient text is hard to read to those that are not skilled in the art, known by the Hebrew term baaley qria. Various symbols were added over the years to didactic biblical texts, some of them are the cantillation marks which are diacritic symbols annotating the text for the purpose of cantillation. Those marks are also known in Hebrew by the term ‘ta’amey hamiqra’ and used to indicate how a text is to be chanted or sung. The cantillation marks are adapted to have interpretative means how to read the word, how to understand the sentence, how to sing or chant the phrase and to provide an absolute unity in reading the bible text, so that non-traditional reading of the text is unaccepted. The biblical text is also poor in vowel and punctuation marks, thus requiring an acknowledged amount of experience in the text in order to read it and to understand it properly Because no writing is allowed on the holly scroll, every student reading the text today is obligated to memorized the chant of reading the text by heart, by repeating along with either his Rabbi or by repeating a recording of a baaley qria numerous times.
As the years pass, less and less people are trained and skilled in the art of reading the torah in the traditional orthodox manner. Thus, only few such baaley qria are available to serve the community. Additionally, the daily time-table of the modem life does not provide sufficient time for those who know to read the bible text, to prepare the reading, so the quality, unity and thus the current availability of said reading is significantly reduced. A simple, convenient and reliable way for reading the torah, especially in a manner acceptable by Jewish orthodox Rabbis, is thus strongly desired.